ktdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore
Full name: Theodore Grymwade Occupation: A scientist, explorer, and an alchemist Relationships: Blood Father: Unknown Blood Mother: Unknown Status: Adopted. Adopted Father: Zachary Grymwade-Respected Head scientist of Burrova. Adopted Mother: Elouise Grymwade-Status deceased. Cause of death: Killed by cult followers (this being unknown to Theodore). Adopted Older Brother: Clyde Grymwade-Status: Alive. Age-24 Explorer and alchemist in training. Currently studying the Helios claw, named by Clyde and Theodore for the sun-like pattern and claw-like edge on the talisman. Backstory You ask for my story stranger? Allow me to warn you that it isn’t the usual fancy adventurous tale of youth, nor is it one without event. My story actually began, as far as I know at least, when I was fished out of the water by ‘my’ father; Zachary Grymwade. It was winter and the fool jumped into some near-frozen accursed lake to save some kid who had yet to even see a week of life. Somehow, he managed to save me that day. He took me with him to his house, made some kind of concoction that fed life back into my dying form. They adopted me that day, gave me a home, and in the future, a purpose. I remember when I was around 3 or 4; that was when I was introduced to alchemy; by accident of course. I snuck into dad’s supply of potions for fun, founds his books and notes. Even from a young age, Dad pushed us to read, and write efficiently, hammering it into both mine and Clyde’s head. I examined the notes, only really understanding a small bit of the text here and there. Back then, dad would write in multiple languages, changing them day by day to keep the knowledge fresh in his mind. So, I did what any kid would do when seeing the room of ‘toys’, I started playing. I remember when he caught me, scolded me on the danger, yet when he examined my work, some dingy potion (or was it a poison), that I created by following bits and pieces that I could read. It’s funny, but he was smiling as he examined it. He took me under his wing, explaining the power of magic, and how science could take fragments of the magic and fuse them into vials. He told me stories of monsters, saints, demons, and heroes who had followed this path of Alchemy. For years, I studied the fundamentals of alchemy, the way that magic could work to where I could feel the magic in the air when I stood still, easily able to extract the essence needed to create my craft. I’m thankful Clyde was always supportive. A strong, sharp mind he is. He too studied under Dad, but his heart lied elsewhere. He was an explorer by heart, traveling out, sometimes alone, to one cave or another, seeking runes, artifacts of this world and to decipher the meanings behind them. He was kind, but not foolish, he knew the dangers of wandering out alone, and would either take great caution and leave caves if there were ever any serious danger, or bring me along for the ride. Category:PC Category:Characters